


Virgin Prince

by fits_in_frames



Category: Lord of the Rings RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Royalty, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-03-17
Updated: 2004-03-17
Packaged: 2018-01-21 02:55:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1534982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fits_in_frames/pseuds/fits_in_frames
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Once, a German prince acquired land ruled by a knight.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Virgin Prince

Once, a German prince acquired land ruled by a knight. As was his custom, he invited the knight to a feast. After they had eaten their fill, they walked through a stone courtyard.

"Don't think me rude, Prince, but I am curious."

"Yes, Sir Johann?" The gap-toothed grin made the knight's knees weak.

He gripped his sword-belt tightly. "I have heard you called Amadeus, the Virgin Prince. Does this mean you have never known the touch of a woman?"

The prince led his knight off the courtyard into a corridor.

"M'lord?" he quavered.

The prince nodded to a guard at one of the doors off the corridor. He opened the heavy door into a candle-lit room. In the center stood a four-post bed bathed in silk. The door was bolted shut.

"Prince? Will you answer me?" He did not resist as the prince's mouth moved to his ear and the fair hands fiddled with the sword-belt.

"No," he whispered wetly, "Not of a woman."


End file.
